groovy_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Join the Club/Band Together
''Join the Club/Band Together ''was the first episode of the Groovy Girls TV Show. It premiered on October 2, 2004. Plot 'Join the Club: 'Gwen, Reese, O'Ryan, Vanessa, and Yvette are a group of friends known as the "Fabulicious Five." When they meet Oki, they encourage her to join the club, which she gladly offers to. After Oki joins, Gwen realizes that they're no longer the Fabulicious Five...there's a sixth girl now! Reese points out that they've become the Fabulicious Six, but nobody likes that name. Unfortunately the school bell rings and recess is over. As they take their seats at their desks in Mr. Goodwin's class, Yvette whispers to Gwen that they need a new name and quick! Gwen thinks of an idea, but Mr. Goodwin tells the girls to quiet down and pay attention, cutting Gwen off. After school, they meet up at the diner for dinner, and try to think of an awesome name. Vanessa suggests an acronym name --- where the first letters of everybody in the club's name forms a cool word with a nice ring to it. O'Ryan has an idea! They'll be the "VORGYO Girls"! She invents her own "Vorgyo Girls Song," but nobody really likes it. Yvette starts to lose it and thinks they'll NEVER come up with a good name. When Reese asks what she's doing, Yvette explains that she's an actress and that she likes to practice "acting dramatic." Soon, the five keep busting out their best name ideas that the girls still can't agree on. Oki, who's a bit shy at first, blossoms and says that she's realized the letters of the girls' names spell out an awesome word: groovy! The girls become the "Groovy Girls" club and sing their new "Groovy Girls Song" based off of O'Ryan's previous song. '''Band Together: '''When Gwen realizes everyone is good at an instrument in the club but Reese, they form a band and help her try out different instruments until she finds one she likes. She tries the bongo drums, kazoo, and tambourine, and ends up liking the tambourine the best. But when her brother Josh finds out the girls have a rock band, he teaches Reese how to play guitar and even gives her his old guitar to play! Reese is soon torn between playing the guitar and the tambourine in the band. In the end, the girls have a clever idea: Reese can play both in the band! Characters Join the Club * Gwen * Reese * Oki * O'Ryan * Vanessa * Yvette * Mr. Goodwin * Brenna (non-speaking) * Daphne (non-speaking) * Kalvin (non-speaking) * Danika (non-speaking) Band Together * Gwen * Reese * Oki * O'Ryan * Vanessa * Yvette * Josh Harper Songs Join The Club * Vorgyo Girls/Groovy Girls Song Band Together *Groovy World Scripts *"Join The Club" Script *"Band Together" Script Memorable Quotes Join the Club *O'Ryan: President! *Reese: O'Ryan?! It's "present", not "president"! *O'Ryan: Sorry. *Yvette: She does have a point. You ARE club president, Gwen. *Gwen: Clever thinking! Band Together Josh: (from inside his bedroom) Did someone say "rock band?" Gwen: Who said that? Reese: Oh, that was just my big brother Josh. Or as I like to call him, (whispers) Tush. Josh: (runs into Reese's Mod Pod, where the rest of the girls are) Well, well, well. If it isn't my little sister, Reese. Reese: (mocking Josh) Well, well, WELL! If it isn't my big brother...TUSH! (loses it and cracks up) Trivia *"Join The Club" was originally a pilot from spring 2004. **In the pilot, Candi Milo used the same voice she used for the girl in the poodle skirt from a Rhodes Furniture ad to voice Gwen instead of the same voice she would later use for Goat on Pig Goat Banana Cricket. *When Oki says "Yep, that's me!", it is in a similar manner to Raven from That's So Raven!, who says the same exact quote at the end of the theme song. Category:Episodes Category:2004 Category:Season 1 Category:TV Show